


Baby

by MonkeySlut



Category: Monsta X, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Addiction, Angst, Drugs, Euphoria, M/M, Romance, Smut, Stripper, bts - Freeform, chase Atlantic 23, inspired by a song
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:09:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27151597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonkeySlut/pseuds/MonkeySlut
Summary: "Drugs take you to hell, disguised as heaven." No quote had ever rang truer, for Jimin. The stage lights beamed down on him, every night, illuminating Jimin's tanned skin. The music pulsed throughout his body and every dollar that landed on the stage was a dollar towards his addictions. They call him Baby. At one point, the youngest dancer to stand on Woojin's stage, now he's the highest paid performer. With the chance of love lingering in his peripherals, will Baby be able to give up his damning lifestyle or will he be stuck dancing under the lights until they finally fade?
Relationships: Hyungwonho, VMIN





	Baby

Jimin could no longer differentiate between the bass and the Ecstasy. The dim lights helped him to stay focused as he wrapped a toned leg around the pole. He threw his head back as he swung around, throwing caution to the wind. He trusted his muscles to remember how to keep him from falling flat on his perfectly formed ass. He didn’t remember when he’d gotten onto the floor or when he’d removed his covering, revealing his barely there costume. The thick black straps covered his nipples while the matching thong accentuated his most valuable asset. Thin straps inched down and sat right beneath his cheeks, keeping them nice and perky. Namjoon, a regular at Woojin’s, reached out and slid 50000 won in his thong strap. Jimin blew him a kiss as the music faded and the money was taken from the stage. 

He felt weightless as he entered the dressing rooms and sat at his vanity, staring at his face. He was perfect. Even after a routine, not a hair was out of place. Plump lips glistened with spit from a slick tongue swiping over them. His blue contacts were a stark contrast to his jet black hair. “Baby?” Jimin stared at the figure, through the mirror and he cocked his head. “You may be able to fool everyone else but I know when you high out of your fucking mind. When is it gonna stop?” A smile, slowly spread over his face as he crossed his legs. “When I’m dead.” Hyungwon tossed a bottle of water onto Jimin’s vanity. “Fuck, Jimin, that’s not even remotely funny. Believe it or not, there are people that care about you. Not Baby. They care about Jimin.”

Hyungwon, or as he was called on stage, Adonis, had been close with Jimin since he’d started dancing at Woojin’s. He’d started a couple months after Jimin and they’d bonded over being kicked out of their homes. You could say that he was Jimin’s best friend. Even though it didn’t always seem that Jimin felt the same, Hyungwon was always there for him. “Wonnie, you worry too much. I’m fine. Besides, you’re the only one who’d care if I bit it.” Hyungwon ran a hand through tousled blonde tresses. “Well, tell that to the bartender with the fucking heart eyes.”

Jimin scoffed and blinked slowly. “He doesn’t even know the difference between love and lust. He’ll survive.” He spoke, tiredly. Rosé stepped backstage, motioning at Hyungwon. “Adonis, you’re up. Good performance, Baby. One of your best.” He winked and disappeared in what seemed like a blur. In fact, everything seemed like a blur, for Jimin. He blinked, slowly, watching Hyungwon exit the room. “I’m fine.” He spoke to himself and applied a thin coat of lipgloss. His thumb swiped the side of his mouth, cleaning a slight imperfection. “I’m fine.”

“I’m worried about him, Hoseok. I feel like he doesn’t know when enough is enough. He’s going to keep pressing his luck until it fucking runs out.” Hoseok slid his hand down Hyungwon’s arm and laced their fingers. “Look, I know that he’s your best friend and that you love him but he’s a grown ass man and he’s not going to stop unless he truly wants too. All you can do is what you’re doing. Make sure he’s safe and if he ever needs a friend, be there for him. I’m not sure what else you can do. It’s not like you can stage an intervention. Half the dancers, in here, are high off more than the adrenaline.” Hyungwon rolled his eyes and leaned into his boyfriend. “I know but I don’t know what else to do. Like, maybe Taehyung can say something? Their dating or fucking or something. Either way, Jimin trusts him. Jimin only trusts three things; Jimin, his ass and his high.” Hoseok smirked. “Well, what if Taehyung is only in it for the sex and couldn’t care less about Jimin? Then what?” 

“Have you met that boy? He’s one fuck away from being in love with Jimin. He hasn’t got a bad bone in his body. Kid’s a saint, compared to most of us.” Hoseok shrugged. “I don’t know what to tell you, babe. Jimin is an adult and unless he really wants to change, he probably won’t. I’m not saying that you shouldn’t try to push him, gently, in that direction but don’t do what you usually do.” A pout formed its way onto Hyungwon’s face as he stared down at his boyfriend. “And what is it that I usually do? Please, enlighten me.” Hoseok threw his hands up, in defense. “Hey, I’m not trying to start a fight. You just like to meddle, is all. You push at things that probably shouldn’t be pressed. But I love you, for being such a caring person.” He tacked on, trying to salvage the conversation. “Yeah, I bet you do.” His thin body was pressed against Hoseok’s and the shorter man pressed a kiss to his lips. “I do love you. You know that, right?” Hyungwon smiled softly, nodding. “I love you too.”

“Honey, I’m home.” The singsong voice ranged throughout the apartment. Jungkook tried to suppress the flutter in his chest. He didn’t even know why he tried anymore. He knew that he had feelings for his roommate. He had, for years. Jimin had never given him any hope that they’d ever be more than friends. His bare feet were quiet as he made his way towards the voice. His grin faded when he noticed that Jimin wasn’t alone. “Oh, hey, Taehyung.” Taehyung had never done anything wrong, to him. In fact, he was sure that they could be really close if he actually gave him a chance. But he was jealous. Taehyung was the one Jimin brought home, night after night. He was the one that brought those melodic sounds from the tiny dancer. And for that, he hated him. Well, maybe he didn’t hate him. He hated that he liked Taehyung. He didn’t want to. But he was just too fucking nice. The body grin spread over his stupidly handsome face and Jungkook had to stop himself from grimacing. “Hey, I wanted to ask if you’ve been playing Among Us? It’s so addicting. I think you’d like it.” Jungkook shrugged. “It’s okay.” Jimin snorted. “Fucking liar. You’ve been obsessed with that game.” 

Traitor. “I got bored of it.” Taehyung nodded, awkwardly. “Oh, well, maybe if you change your mind, we can play together.” Jungkook nodded, slowly, watching them disappear into Jimin’s room. “What does he have that I don’t?” He thought to himself. “I mean, yeah, he’s nice and pretty hot but so am I. But he’s never looked at me the way that he looks at Taehyung. Whatever, his loss.”

Jimin closed the door behind them as Taehyung sat on the familiar bed. “He hates me. I’m convinced.” Jimin rolled his eyes and began to remove his clothes. “He doesn’t. Trust me. He’s just weird. If he actually hated you, he wouldn’t even talk to you. Now, stop worrying about Jungkook and come shower with me.” Taehyung looked up just as Jimin’s underwear hit the floor. He wasted no time in removing his clothes and following him Into the ensuite bathroom. The room was already beginning to steam, when Taehyung stepped into the shower, behind him. Strong arms wrapped around Jimin’s slender frame and he pulled him against his chest. He turned in his arms and wrapped himself around Taehyung, pulling him into a kiss. “I’ve been waiting all night for this.” 

“For what? A shower?” The taller man teased and kissed him back. “I was a little worried, earlier. You seemed a bit out of it, during your last dance. Did you take something?” Jimin pulled away and began to lather up his towel. “Why do you always have to kill the mood. If you have to ask, then you already know the answer. So, does it really matter, Taehyung?” He began to roughly scrub at his skin, tinting it pink. “Sorry, for caring. I forgot that you don’t do that.” He should back and stepped out of the shower. “Maybe, I should just go home, since I’ve killed the mood.” Jimin continued to let the hot water wash over him, unphased. “If you feel that’s what you need to do, I’m not going to stop you. Like you said, I don’t do feelings. I fuck and if that’s not what you’re here for then why do you keep coming back? You get off on not being wanted back or something?”

Taehyung pulled his clothes over his wet skin, scoffing. “You’re a real piece of work. What are you so afraid of?” Jimin looked over his shoulder and smirked. “Sobriety.” He chuckled and turned the water off. “I don’t know why I keep putting myself through this. Dallas warned me not to get mixed up with you.” Pushing past him, Jimin walked back into his room. “And yet you’re still here.” 

“Fuck you. You can’t keep treating people like this. You can’t keep treating me like this. One day, you’re going to wish that you’d treated me better, I’d bet all your fucking pills on it.” Jimin rolled his eyes and lit a cigarette. “You haven’t left yet? I was done with this monologue once you put your pants back on. Call me when you’re done with all your feelings and you want to have some fun.” Taehyung didn’t bother responding as he walked out of the room. The slamming of the front door echoed throughout the apartment. 

“What happened?” Jungkook asked, peeking into his room. Jimin stared at the ceiling as he blew out the cancerous smoke. “He wanted me to want him back or whatever. I don’t fucking know. He got all in his feelings and left.” The younger man sat on the edge of the bed and twiddled his thumbs. “I thought you liked him. I mean, he’s stuck around longer than anyone else.” The cigarette was stubbed out and Jimin let his eyes close. “I don’t want a boyfriend. I don’t want someone always worrying about me. I don’t want to deal with jealousy or whatever else comes with a relationship. I’m only twenty-three. I don’t need to be tied down. Especially not with Taehyung. He’s too nice. I’d break his little heart, Kookie. He doesn’t deserve that.” His eyes fluttered open and he stared at his roommate. “Why haven’t we ever hooked up?” 

Jungkook gulped and his eyes went wide. “I, well, you never showed interest.” Jungkook’s mind was racing. Was this happening? Was this the moment where Jimin finally came onto him? Maybe they’d make out or maybe they’d finally sleep together. 

“And if I had, would you have fucked me?” He smirked, sitting up. “Well, yeah. I think so. Yes.” Jimin giggled and laid back down. “You’re precious. Come lay with me?” Jungkook hesitated before climbing into bed, behind him. He cautiously wrapped an arm around him and held him. “Like this?” He asked, voice wavering. “That’s perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story about one man's struggle with addiction and finding love.


End file.
